dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Gero's Laboratory
is the one hundred fifty fourth chapter of ''Dragon Ball Z and the three hundred forty-eighth overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover of the chapter features Future Trunks, Piccolo, Super Saiyan Vegeta, Bulma with baby Trunks in her arms, Krillin, and Gohan waiting in the rocky area where Piccolo faced Android 20. Summary Krillin yells out to the others that Bulma believes Android 20 is really Dr. Gero. Vegeta asks what she means, and Bulma says she has seen Gero's picture before. She says that although Gero is a famous scientist, he is not well-liked among his peers, and that his reason for becoming a cyborg was most likely to live longer. Vegeta tells Future Trunks that everything he told them was not true, as the androids are different and he had told them that they killed Dr. Gero. Future Trunks says that his coming back in time must have changed history, but Piccolo suggests that the Android 17 and Android 18 mentioned by Gero must be the ones Future Trunks knows. He asks Future Trunks to describe the pair, and Future Trunks does so. Piccolo then asks if Android 17 and Android 18 can also absorb energy through their hands, but Future Trunks replied that they have an infinite energy supply instead. Future Trunks then asks where Goku is, and Krillin tells him that the Heart Virus just took effect. Vegeta asks Bulma if she knows where Gero's lab is, and Bulma says that it is rumored to be in a cave in the mountains near North City. Piccolo suggests that they attempt to beat Gero to the lab and destroy the androids before they are activated, but Vegeta says that this is the coward's way out. Future Trunks cautions him not to underestimate the androids, and says that if they cannot beat Gero to his lab, they should wait until Goku recovers. Vegeta says that they do not need Goku, and that he does not need anyone at all, before flying away. Piccolo says that he may be able to win, but Future Trunks disagrees, and flies after Vegeta. Future Trunks' reference to Vegeta as his father before he leaves catches Bulma's attention, and Piccolo reveals Future Trunks' true identity, which shocks Bulma, Krillin, and Gohan. Piccolo then tells Gohan to bring Bulma and Trunks to tell Goku what has transpired, while he, Tien Shinhan, and Krillin try to find the lab before Vegeta. The three take off, and Gohan is preparing to leave with Bulma and Trunks when Yajirobe appears. Meanwhile, as he hides among the rocks, Dr. Gero sees Vegeta and then Future Trunks fly overhead in the direction of his lab. He initially thinks that it must just be coincidence, and that they cannot know its location. However, he then thinks back and recognizes Bulma as the heir to Capsule Corporation, and realizes that they are indeed heading for his lab. He heads off after them, thinking that their need to find its precise location will give him enough time. As they fly, Future Trunks thinks about how Future Bulma told him that there was some good in Vegeta, but Future Trunks refuses to believe it. Vegeta attempts to outpace Future Trunks, but Future Trunks matches his speed by turning Super Saiyan, which Vegeta thinks is not surprising since Future Trunks is his son. Meanwhile, Gohan slowly carries Yajirobe, Bulma, and Trunks Appearances Characters *Future Trunks *Vegeta *Dr. Gero *Bulma *Gohan *Piccolo *Krillin *Tien Shinhan *Yajirobe *Trunks *Future Bulma Locations *Earth Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Androids Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters